


Miracle

by soft_satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death Fix, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, coda for 15x20, coda s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan
Summary: what should have happened in that barnspoilers for the finale that I refuse to accept
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit compared to my other works but i wrote it around 5am while half asleep after spending the night raging, crying, and being comforted by my best friend. I didn't even edit it. I don't care. This is what I THOUGHT was going to happen as soon as Dean hit that rebar. I can't believe I finally got impaled Dean, my favorite whump, and that was what they gave me. What the fuck.
> 
> EDIT: I STARTED A PETITION TO REMAKE THE FINALE
> 
> http://chng.it/fDXTrxwn

He could feel himself slipping away. His vision was starting to darken around the edges, narrowing on Sam's tear stained face until that was all he could see. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but send out a prayer, a plea.

_ Cas… I hope Jack got you out. I hope you're waiting for me when I get there. _

When he heard the flutter of wings, he thought he was hallucinating until Sam audibly gasped. In a second his brother was gone, and Dean's vision faded before he could see the figure that moved in to stand before him. He couldn't withhold the whimper of fear at the loss of Sam's presence. He didn't want to be alone when he took his last breath.

Hands grabbed him by his upper arms, and Dean could barely react to the startling touch before he was engulfed in pain. He felt every millimeter of the rebar as he was pulled off of it, every scrape of rust against his skin and muscle. The pain was like electricity, seizing his muscles and stealing his breath as it jolted through him. The scream that erupted from his throat was loud enough to startle himself. Before he even realized what was happening he collapsed into a solid chest, strong arms wrapping around him as the figure gently lowered them to the ground.

The voices that were talking around him sounded like they were miles away, but still the familiarity of both filled him with warmth and comfort. He was pretty sure one was Sam, but the other one… it couldn't be true. Face pressed to this stranger's chest, their arms firmly around him, he was engulfed in the scent of ozone and earth, of rain, of a summer breeze. He knew that scent, basked in the uniqueness of it every time he had the chance. The image it conjured in his mind was clear. Blue eyes filled with tears, a smile that lit up a room.

"Cas…" he breathed.

Suddenly he felt a deep warmth starting on his back and spreading through his entire body, even down to his very soul. He clung to consciousness as tight as he could, but it slipped through his fingers before he even realized it was happening. It was over. He was done.

As he drifted away, he felt more than heard a warm, rumbling voice whisper in his ear. "I've got you."

…

He was warm. Too warm. A heavy heat source was lying on top of his legs, but it was a comfort. It was familiar. As was the hand clutching his own. His eyelids were heavy and stuck together, but he somehow managed to pry them open. The cool dry air burned as it made contact with his eyes, but he blinked until he could hold them open longer than a few seconds. That was when he realized the pain was gone.

Either the afterlife looked like his bedroom in the bunker, or by some miracle he hadn't died. He tilted his head to investigate the unbearable warmth on top of him and found his newest friend draped over his legs, the dog's head resting on his abdomen. He smiled as Miracle's tail started to wag at the speed of a hummingbird’s wings. With his free hand he scratched the shaggy dog's ear, earning a gentle lick on his arm. Tilting his head to the side, he discovered the owner of the hand wrapped around his own, warm and gentle. Sam was snoring softly, head tilted and chin resting on his chest. Dean grinned, gently squeezing his brother's hand until he started to stir. The moment Sam lifted his head, his tired eyes blew wide open and he sat up straight.

"Dean! You're awake!"

"Can't figure out how," Dean groaned as he sat up, his head spinning. He knew that feeling, he'd lost a significant amount of blood. How was he alive? "I was dying, Sammy. How…?" Dean closed his eyes, squeezing Sam’s hand. "Please tell me you didn't make a deal."

"No, no deal," Sam smiled brightly. "Just a miracle, and I don't mean the dog."

"Then how?"

The bedroom door opened, and a beautifully familiar voice filled Dean's chest with hope and wonder before he'd even looked up. "Sam, you really should get some rest. I can stay with--"

Bright blue eyes met his, and Dean felt something shift inside him, a hole in his heart filling with emotion. "Cas…"

"Hello, Dean," Cas sighed, a soft smile pulling at his perfect lips. "I'm glad to see you finally awake."

As if sensing his desire to get up, Miracle jumped off the bed, allowing Dean to follow suit. His head rushed as he stood and he swayed on his feet, but it brought Cas to his side quicker, so it wasn't all bad. The second he was near enough, Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled Cas into a fierce embrace, pressing his face to the shoulder of his trench coat and taking a deep breath. Ozone, earth, rain. It was intoxicating.

"How are you here?" Dean asked, voice shaking and muffled against fabric.

Cas held him tight, clearly just as unwilling to let go as Dean was. "Jack. He pulled me out of the Empty and brought me to heaven to help him fix things. He mended my wings and restored my grace to its full power just in time for me to hear your prayer."

Dean pulled back enough to look at him, his hands sliding up to rest on either side of Castiel's beautiful face. Tears slid down Dean's face unchecked, because he really didn't care what he looked like when he pressed his lips to Castiel's. Cas only hesitated for a beat before he pulled Dean closer and deepened the kiss, their bodies pressed flush against each other. They heard Sam clear his throat and mumble something about checking on something, slipping out the door. Dean broke the kiss reluctantly, Cas' lips chasing him as he pulled away enough to look at him, keeping the angel's face in his hands.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean whispered breathlessly, touching his forehead to Castiel’s.

Cas' smile was radiant, his crystal eyes full of tears and love as he pulled Dean in for another kiss.


End file.
